Founders and empty classrooms
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Salazar and Godric decide to have a little fun in an empty classroom whil everyone else at the sorting! There's something Godric has hidden from his dear Slytherin! What might it be!
1. Hiding Place

**_Max: Mew! This is the longest story I has written so far! . I want to thank meh friend Francesca! She helped me! She was Salazar! It's hard for me to keepup ym muse unless I have someone helping me. Someone right there to keep me going. THANK YOU DEARS! . Now! If anyone of you lovely reasders would like to help me with a story sometime, just pm and I'll tell you my e-mail adress! BUT! You must have either MSN or AIM! . Huggles dears Please read and review lovlies!_**

**_Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg! A long lemony! And other such randomness!_**

**_Pairings: Salazar Slytherin/Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw/Helga Hufflepuff (All of the founders are male in this story! So as to give it a slight twist and better plot! . I appologize to any of you who do no like such a thing!)_**

* * *

It was a bright Monday morning, the four founders where sitting happily at the head table in front of all the new students, watching silently as one of the teachers called each and every one to the front of the room to be sorted, "Hey Slytherin," Godric whispered mockingly, "How many muggle-borns do you think will land in your house?"

Salazar sneered at him. "What does it matter to you? Although everyone knows Gryffindor is notorious for accepting muggle-borns..."

Godric just smirked at the proud man, "And what is so wrong with muggle-born witches and wizards my dear Slytherin?"

"They're filthy mud-bloods who have no place here." Salazar hissed.

Godric just smiled at the irritated Slytherin, "Now now, there is no need for such hostility!"

Salazar sneered. "Typical response from the head of the Gryffindor house. Your whole lot would just as soon roll over like a dog than show some pride..."

"Now Slytherin! Don't start that again! You are the only one who does not approve of allowing muggle-borns into the school!" Godric yelled indignantly, jumping to his feet, startling the students, "Oops. Sorry children! Get back to the sorting!"

Salazar smirked. "And you're the only one who's enough of a bumbling fool to make a prat of yourself over something like that."

Godric glared at his lover, "Oh shut it Slytherin. Or I'll deprive you of your favorite game." The other 2 founders glanced between the two arguing men, then glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Salazar's smirk dropped. "You wouldn't dare..."

Godric just smirked a great big Slytherin style smirk, "Oh but I would. So don't cross my Salazar."

Salazar stared. "What the hell...? You can smirk like that?"

Godric's smirk only grew larger, "I learned from the master."

Helga looked at the evil smirk on Godric's face and paled terribly. He had never seen such an evil face! Not even on Salazar! It frightened him terribly. He turned from the awful sight and looked Rowena in the eyes, "Raven, I believe I have seen hell..." he whispered then fainted, surprising everyone in the great hall, including Salazar.

"What the hell happened to him??" Salazar asked, annoyance clear in his voice as he rose from his seat to check on the fallen wizard.

Rowena looked up at Salazar, "Godric frightened him!" he accused, "How could you do something so evil Gryffindor! Making a face like that! You know how easily Helga gets frightened! I can not believe you two! Bickering in front of the students as you were! Go to your chambers!" He glared at the two unmoving men, "NOW!" he demanded.

Godric hesitantly walked to the doors of the great hall. He paused at the large oak doors and waited for Salazar to follow, glancing over to Rowena who still held a glare on her face. Godric lowered his gaze sheepishly.

Salazar paled, as it wasn't often that Rowena showed fury like that. He stood and hurried to the doors, wanting to put as much distance between himself and the irate Rowena as possible.

Rowena 'humphed' at the two men, "You better run you cowards! Because when I catch you I'll curse you into next week!" Rowena then turned his glare to the students and teachers, "Back to what you where doing!" He then turned back to Helga and his gaze softened. "Now we need to get you to the hospital wing."

"Bloody hell he has a temper..." Salazar muttered to Godric as he reached the doors.

Godric just giggled slightly, "You're only noticing now Salazar?" he whispered as the doors slammed behind them, "Well, of course you wouldn't know, you tend to try and NOT get in trouble!"

"You're one to talk..." Salazar muttered softly.

Godric just smirked, "I rather enjoy getting into trouble. Makes everything more... Interesting."

"To you..." he muttered, shaking his head at the other man. But his eyes lost some of that sneer for a moment, but it was back just as quickly as it had disappeared.

Godric looked around quickly, then dragged Salazar into an empty classroom and pushed himself against his lover, "You are so hot when you do that!"

"Do what?" he asked, though he was smirking in a way that clearly said 'I know what you're talking about and I know you love it!'

Godric just moaned, pushing harder against his lover, "THAT! That evilness! Ugh! I just LOVE it!" he moaned out the last part as he pushed his hips even harder against Salazar's, his head rolling back and his eyes closing in pleasure.

Salazar smirked and pressed his hips against Godric's and kissed him, deeply.

"Oh Merlin!" Godric moaned loudly, pulling himself up to kiss his lover passionately, "I love you Salazar Slytherin!"

Salazar moaned into the kiss and his hands trailed down his lover's back. "I love you too, Godric Gryffindor." he moaned, showing a side he only showed around his lover.

Godric broke off the kiss when he became short on breath, and rested his head against his lovers shoulder, "We should tell the others Salazar... I don't want to keep this a secret any longer." Godric whispered and then moaned when Salazar moved slightly, and thrust his hips against that of his lovers.

"Keep what a secret...?" he moaned against his lover's lips.

Godric pulled completely away from his lover and huffed indignantly. "What do you think?!" he cried angrily, "I do not think we should keep our relationship a secret anymore! We are lying to ourselves, the teachers, and our students! Merlin Salazar! How much of a dunderhead are you?!"

Salazar stumbled forward a bit as he lost his balance in shock at his lover's sudden change in mood, then looked to him. He searched the other's eyes for a long moment, then finally nodded. "Then we won't keep it a secret anymore... consequences and anything else be damned, because you're right, Gryphon," he said, using the nickname he'd had for him since they'd first admitted their love for each other.

Godric's face softened and he leaned back into his lovers embrace, "You better mean that Zar... Or I will be the one to hex you into next week!"

Salazar smirked warmly as he kissed the crown of Godric's head. "I think I'd be too frightened to not mean it..." he teased.

Godric laughed a hearty Gryffindor laugh, "You? Frightened? Now I think I might faint!" he smirked even more when Salazar bonked him upside the head, "Hey! That hurts you know!" Then he grinned, "Do it again!"

Salazar smirked and bonked him on the head again, playfully, "Pervert."

Godric moaned again, "Heehee! I just love it when you do that!" he growled possessively as he reached around and grabbed Salazar's arse.

Salazar smirked and reached around and returned the favor, and kissed his lover on the neck.

Godric sighed heavily, "Oh come on Zar! I know you want to do more then that! So hurry up and take me you old git!"

Salazar stopped and gave him a mock-offended look. "Old? That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago." And he stepped back, crossing his arms and giving his lover a playful smirk.

Godric pouted, "Zar! Come on! Please? I'm sorry! Don't just leave me like... Like this!" He whined, waving his hand at his lower regions to prove a point.

Salazar faked a yawn. "Oh, I don't know, Gryphon, I mean, an old man like me doesn't have as much stamina as you do..." he said, grinning as he took a step towards the door, looking over his shoulder to see what his lover would do.

Godric's eyes grew wide momentarily before forming into a small glare, "Fine then, maybe I'll get the divination professor to help me out. Did you know he liked me? And he's younger then you to! Hm... I think I will! Later Zar!" Godric began to slowly walk towards the door, waiting for his lover's reaction.

Salazar gawked at him. "What the hell?? Now wait just a minute here!" he stammered, then took Godric into his arms and kissed his lover senseless for all he was worth.

Godric giggled into the kiss and thought to himself, 'So typical Zar! I knew you'd fall for that!' then moaned out loud, "Like I would ever do such a thing you dunderhead."

Salazar, while still in the kiss, reached up and bonked him on the head again, snickering against the other man's lips.

Godric just moaned loudly and thrusted his hips against Salazar's making sweet friction. "Love you, you dunderhead..." He whispered when he pulled away for air, "Now hurry up and take me!"

"Love you too..." He whispered back, then suddenly swept everything off a desk and pressed his lover against it, moving on top of him. He purred in Godric's ear, one hand still firmly attached to his lover's arse, while the other fumbled with Godric's robes.

"Mmmm!" Godric moaned, loving every second his lover moved against him, "Hurry up damn it! We only have a couple hours each night for this!" Godric moaned and thrust his hips upwards, making contact with his lovers groin and making him moan again, "Oh Merlin that feels so good!"

Salazar thrust his hips against Godric's, moaning and purring at the sweet friction between them as he finally deprived Godric then himself of their robes.

"Zar you better hurry up or I'll do it myself! You're so slow! Please hurry?" Godric begged as he thrust his hips forward again, moaning as loud as he could to prove how horny he was.

Salazar grinned and thrust against his lover's hips again, creating that sweet friction again as he trailed kisses down his lover's bare chest down to his navel and then lower...

Godric pushed Salazar's head down to his prick, "Zar! Hurry the hell up! I don't want anyone to see us doing this!"

He grinned as he took his lover between his lips and grinned. "Impatient much?" he asked around his lover.

"Very!" he moaned loudly at the sensation of his lover's warm mouth wrapped around his hard prick, "Now shut up and fuck me!"

Salazar slipped one finger at a time inside his lover, making sure to stretch him thoroughly, before placing his own hard prick at his lovers entrance, and sliding in, slowly, to let his lover get used to him being inside him...

Godric cringed from the pain at first, but quickly adjusted to his lover's large prick and pushed back to tell him he was ready, "Move. Oh Merlin, move!"

Salazar pushed in all the way, then started moving, in a slow, steady rhythm at first, then he moved faster, in and out of his lover's warmth, and his hand trailed along his lover's shaft.

"Oh Merlin, ZAR! That feels so good! Ah! Harder! Please! Oh gods!" Godric moaned loudly when Salazar hit his sweet spot, making his mind momentarily blank.

Salazar thrust into him harder, and his hand moved faster too along his length, "Oh gods... yes... so... so good! So... OH GODS YOU'RE SO TIGHT! It feels so… So good! Ah!"

"Ah! Yes! So big Zar! Oh gods! It feels so good! I can't take it anymore!" Godric pulled Salazar down for a bruising kiss, biting the older mans, lip, he shoved his tongue in his mouth when it opened slightly, getting even harder just tasting his lover's mouth.

Salazar kissed him back, pouring all of his passion and love into it, taking the moment in for all it was worth as he continued to move inside Godric.

"Ah! Zar! I'm... AH!" Godric convulsed as he exploded his seed onto his and Salazar's stomachs, then collapsed softly against the desk, breathing heavily.

Salazar convulsed as he exploded into his lover's warmth, then collapsed against Godric, breathing heavily, his eyes half-closed as he lay there with his lover... "I love you," he whispered, not yet noticing the footsteps that had entered the room...

Godric opened his eyes slowly to look at his lover but instead was faced with the large blue eyes of Rowena Ravenclaw, he let his mouth drop open as he pushed Salazar off of him and gathered his robes quickly to put them on. "Rowena! Oh god's I'm so sorry! We were going to tell you! I am SO sorry!" He stuttered embarrassed.

Salazar let out an undignified yelp as he landed on his arse on the floor, and quickly gathered his robes, and got to his feet, confused. "What the bloody hell--oh shit, Rowena! Do you mind giving us some privacy? You prat, don't you ever knock?!" he yelped, turning crimson.

Rowena's faced turned bright red in anger, "GRYFFINDOR!! SLYTHERIN!!!" he screamed rather loudly, his whole body shaking, "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU! DOING SUCH THINGS IN THE SCHOOL! WITH STUDENTS PRESENT NO LESS! HOW... HOW... ARGH! GET YOUR ARSE'S TO YOU SEPERATE ROOMS IMMEDIATELY! SUCH... SUCH... IMPUDENCE!"

Salazar winced, but inwardly he was laughing his arse off at Rowena's reaction, and thinking it was well worth it. He looked to his lover.

Godric looked up at Salazar after he finished putting his robes back on, then turned his full attention to the fuming Ravenclaw, "Now look here Ravenclaw! This is our school as well! We need not listen to every word you say, you stuck up drama queen! I caught you and Helga shagging each other in the Transfigurations classroom just 7 days earlier! Now get that stick out of your arse and leave us be!"

Rowena looked shocked that Godric had stood up to him, he had always backed down and done as he was told, 'That blasted Slytherin is corrupting my darling Godric!' she thought menacingly, turning to glare at said Slytherin.

Salazar was grinning like an idiot at his lover's rebuke at Rowena, and couldn't help but add in, "And by the way, you might want to change your name unless you want the entire wizarding world to continue mocking you about having a woman's name... and I'd say that's the least of your problems, you've no room to speak to us if what Godric here says about you and Helga is true!"

Rowena's glared hardened at what Salazar said, "At least we had the decency to ward the rooms! And we are not enemies unlike the two of you! And by the way Slytherin! My name is not just a women's name so it does not matter!" he hollered angrily, accidentally releasing some of his magic, breaking a few tables in the room.

He smirked. "Of course it's not," he said mockingly, then, "And whoever said Godric and I were enemies?" He looked over at his lover, as if for backup on that.

Godric just shrugged, "She is right on that bit Zar. We were enemies up until about 3 years ago. Oh Merlin," he swooned, "3 years ago... You were so much sexier then Zar. You actually thought I wouldn't date you after that makeover you got?! HA! I'd never pass up the opportunity to have that huge prick up my arse." Rowena blushed at Godric's confession, turning his head to the side in a futile attempt at hiding his bright red cheeks.

Salazar grinned and pulled Godric into his arms. "But we're not enemies now... and there was no way in the nine levels of hell that I'd pass up a chance with you... hey wait, what do you mean I was sexier then??" he said, giving Godric a mock-shocked look, "That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago, Gryphon!"

"Zar! You know I find younger men attractive! Even though you aren't THAT old." Godric mocked, then rolled his eyes at the glare he received, "Okay, okay! It was because of the style of cloths you wore and you earrings! Hah! Leather pants and strapped tops... You used to look like such a sex god Zar! But still, I love how you are now! You exchanged all the sex god style for that sexy rugged aristocrat look with that evil attitude! So hot!" Godric growled, become slightly aroused just speaking of Salazar as he was.

Salazar smirked. "That's what I thought..." he whispered, completely aware of the fact that Rowena was still in the room.

Rowena cleared his throat and glared at both of the men currently engaged in a passionate kiss, "Slytherin! Gryffindor! I am still here!" he growled.

Godric just smirked, "Don't worry Raven! No one could EVER forget about you!"

Salazar cackled at that, laughing his ass off at Rowena's fury and his lover's sudden boldness, loving every moment of it as he held Godric close.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Godric said clearly, acting like Salazar for a moment, "I believe dinner is currently being served and we have some rather important news to tell everyone. And seeing as how I am the headmaster, Rowena, I would greatly appreciate it if you did not attend if your attitude is going to portray such negative feelings!"

Salazar snickered at that. "And by the way, Rowena, you may want to stop by the infirmary, because I believe the rod up your arse has a rod up its arse and you might want to have that removed before it finds a way to move up into your head, pierce your brain and you wake up one morning as a ghost because your head has been impaled upon that rod from the inside!"

"Oh, brilliant come-back Slytherin! I'm so hurt!" Rowena glared before stomping out of the room to go check on Helga.

"He even storms out of the room like an angry, hormonal woman..." Salazar snickered as Rowena left, "An angry hormonal woman with a rod up her ass..." he added, looking rather pleased with himself. He looked over at Godric, as if for a reaction from the other man.

Godric merely yawned and grabbed the sleeve of the taller mans robes, "Let's go tell everyone our wonderful new Zar!" he said, perking up suddenly.

Salazar's grin dropped. "What? No laugh? Nothing? Come on!" he pouted, but still held a bit of that mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Godric just sighed again, "No. No laughing. I really do not feel good anymore." When the two reached the great hall, Godric threw the doors open and sprinted to the head table, then turned around and looked at all of the now silent students, waiting for Salazar to follow him.

Salazar shook his head at his lover's bizarre mood swings and followed him to the head table.

Godric looked to all the students and smiled brightly, "Hello there! To those of you who do not know me, I am Godric Gryffindor, headmaster and DADA teacher, if you have any questions concerning the school, please ask me or one of the other founders! Salazar Slytherin stands to my right," he said, pointing at the glaring man, "And Helga Hufflepuff is to my left.! Rowena Ravenclaw, unfortunately couldn't make it back into for the announcements!" Godric smiled an evil devious little smile before continuing his speech, "Now Firstly, Do not enter the Forbidden Forest or your parents might not find their beloved child back home. Secondly, now this here is a warning children, do not cross Professor Ravenclaw unless you want to be hexed!"

Salazar smirked a bit at that, but inwardly was wondering what the hell was going on with Godric. 'He normally isn't this bipolar...' he thought to himself but concealed it as his expression became serious again.

Godric looked around the room to be sure everyone had their eyes and ears open to him alone, and cast focusing spells on those who didn't, "Finally, any students caught snogging in the halls will be given a detention with Professor Ravenclaw and will have house points taken away. Now! Me and Professor Slytherin have found it to be much more honest to tell you of our relationship. Anyone wishing to come to out wedding is welcome. It will be in the first week of August. If you decide not to come, Professor Pawley will be staying to watch over you."

Salazar stayed quiet, expecting the entire room to burst out in gasps of shock and the like when Godric said that... And he wasn't disappointed either, as various outbursts of gasps, "Aww how romantic!"s and even a couple "what the bloody hell??"s erupted around the room. He glanced over at Helga, half-expecting the man to faint like he did when he saw Godric smirk evilly earlier that day.

However, Helga disappointed Salazar, Not only did he not faint, but for the first time ever he yelled at Godric, "Godrie?! How could you not tell me?! I am supposed to be your best friend! Yet you wait to tell me along with everyone else?! I am very hurt!" Helga then sat back in his seat and pouted.

"What the hell..." Salazar muttered.

Godric just glanced at Salazar and shrugged his shoulders, mouthing, "Wow... First time that's ever happened!"

Salazar nodded in agreement. "I think all hell is about to break loose..."

Godric thought about that for a moment then shook his head disagreeingly, "Nah. Everything seems to be perfectly fine!"

Salazar still seemed a bit uneasy, though, as if something was nagging at the back of his mind. He shook it off though and nodded. "I hope you're right..." he said, looking around, half expecting someone else to make an outburst like Helga had.

"Slytherin, stop worrying about it!" Godric said then suddenly he dropped to his knees, eyes widening, then clenching shut in pain. After a few seconds of ear splitting screams, the young man passed out.

"Godric!" Salazar yelped, dropping to his knees at his lover's side. He looked around with wide eyes, then lifted Godric into his arms and hurried towards the doors. He rushed out of the Great Hall and down to the infirmary, his heart and mind racing the whole time, wondering what had made him collapse like that and hoping he would be alright. He burst through the infirmary doors unceremoniously and called out, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! SOMEONE HELP HIM DAMN IT!"

The medi-wizard quickly rushed to Salazar's side and told him to place Godric on the nearest bed, then he left the room and returned a few moments later, carrying his wand and a small blue blanket.

Salazar nodded and lay Godric down on one of the beds and sat next to him, brushing a few strands of his lover's hair out of his eyes.

The medi-wizard looked lovingly at the two young men before remembering himself and walking siftly over to stand besider Salazar,"Slytherin," he whispered, "did your mate happen to telly ou what is going on?"

Salazar shook his head. "No, he never said a word..." he said, looking up at the medi-wizard with near-frantic eyes, "What's going on?!"

The medi-witch sighed in mock irritation and began to tell the frightened founder what was wrong with his mate, "Well, sir, I did not wish to be the one to tell you this, but you are to be a father very shortly. Now, I'm sure you know the dangers of a male wizard pregnancy?" he asked softly.

Salazar's eyes widened, more, if that was even possible, as he nodded numbly and looked back at Godric, and his heart clenched so tightly in his chest that it hurt.

"Okay," the old wizard replied, "So you know that both your child, and your mates lives are in danger? And you know that even if your mate survives the birth, he may still die of either the after shock, magic depression, or infections that the baby may have caused on it's way out? Not to mention the stress may very well kill him as well."

Again Salazar nodded, and his heart clenched more tightly until he thought for sure it would burst... He shut his eyes for a moment. 'Gryphon, why did you never say a word to me about this...?' he thought to himself, and for the first time, Salazar Slytherin was afraid.

The old wizard noticed the familiar gleam of fear in the young mans eyes, he's seen it many times before and it always got to him. "Sir, all I can have you do is hold onto your mates hand as lo..." But the old man was interrupted by a loud blood curdling scream and he quickly turned to look at the young man lying on the stretcher in very excruciating pain. The man did a quick dilation spell to see if Godric was nearly ready to give birth, then told Salazar in a soft voice, "He is nearly there. Just a couple more minutes and he will be ready." The screaming still hadn't stopped when the old wizard reached for a small blue vial and poured it down the screaming man's throat, forcing him to stop.

Salazar held tightly to Godric's hand, his heart pounding so loud he was certain anyone within earshot would have heard it. "Come on, Gryphon... Don't you dare die on me..." he whispered, and his voice sounded choked as he spoke.

When the medi-wizard checked on Godric a few minutes later, he decided he was ready to give birth. He explained to Salazar about having to create a temporary birth canal to make it a bit easier on the other, and then he explained that, should either Godric or the baby die, he would take full responsibility.

Salazar narrowed his eyes. "You'd better not let either of them die..." he growled, but beneath his menacing tone, his voice was laced with panic and desperation.

The old wizard said a small spell to create said birth canal, and then prepared the young man, lifting his knees to a bent position and lifting the sheets over them. He glanced warily at Salazar and whispered, "Sir, since your mate is unconscious I will need you to push for him. I want you to push as best as you can, not to hard or you'll hurt him, on the top of his stomach with one hand and I want you to push slightly above the middle of his belly with your other. Can you do that for me?"

Salazar nodded, numb to the doctor's words, but he put one hand on top of Godric's stomach and the other hand just above the center of his belly, and winced, hearing his own heart pounding louder in his ears, even though it felt as if it was clenching harder, making his chest hurt, and his eyes were nearly frantic still as he looked to the doctor.

When the next wave of pain struck Godric just a few short moments later, the medi-wizard had Salazar push on Godric's stomach as many times as he could, holding each push for 5 seconds. This continued for about 5 minutes until the old man saw the babies head pop out. He looked up at Salazar and smiled, "I believe your baby may be alright sir, but I do not know about this young fellow yet." He whispered, gesturing to Godric.

Salazar nodded, numbly, though his heart unclenched just a bit at the fact that the baby seemed to be alright, but he didn't calm, still worried that his lover would not make it...

When the baby was successfully born, the medi-wizard cleaned it up and handed it to Salazar, "Congratulations," He said happily, "It's a boy! Now! To do a check up on your mate!" The old man set about gather potions and began to do every test possible to make sure there was nothing wrong with the new father. When he was satisfied there was nothing serious wrong, he put his potions away and walked back over to Salazar, "Sir, there is one slight problem. Don't worry though, it is not life-threatening"

Salazar looked up, holding the child close to him. "What is it...?" he asked, and his voice sounded strained as he tried to push down his panic.

"No worries sir, It just seems as though the baby has taken most of your mates magic. There is just enough left for him to survive though. But he needs to be watched closely, he doesn't have enough to be using on spells of any sort. He should be able to use his magic again in about 1-2 months." The medi-wizard placed his hand lightly on Salazar's shoulder, "I'll leave you now." And with that, the old man disappeared into his office.

Salazar watched him leave, then turned back to Godric, still holding their son close. "Gryphon... wake up... come back to us..." he whispered.

Godric didn't wake up for over a week. Helga and Rowena were constantly going in to check on him and Salazar, who on the first day, had relinquished his child to Helga until Godric woke up. On the 8th day, Salazar began to believe his lover would never awaken, when he heard a small gasp come from the bed. His eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet, immediately standing by Godric's Side.

"Godric?? Gryphon, are you alright??" he asked, taking his lover's hand in his gently.

Godric's eyes opened slowly and he blinked a few times before his eyes finally focused on Salazar. His face contorted into that of confusion and he whispered, "Who are you?"

Salazar's eyes went wide and his heart clenched in his chest tightly as it had over a week ago, "You don't remember me?" he asked painfully.

Godric thought for a moment then answered, "I'm not sure. You look familiar but I don't remember."

"Godric... it's me... Salazar..." he whispered, and winced again at that pain in his chest.

"Salazar?" Godric whispered, "I don't remember. Maybe you should kiss me and make it all better." he smirked to himself.

He sat down at his lover's side, still clasping the other's hand gently in his own, then he suddenly leaned down and kissed Godric, gently at first but then he deepened it, hoping something would click within Godric's mind, would click within his heart and make him remember.

Godric giggled into the kiss, "You dunderhead. You always fall for the simplest tricks."

"What the hell... Godric??" he stuttered, breaking from the kiss and staring at his lover, wide-eyed. "Oh you prat! You had me worried sick!"

Godric let out a hearty laugh and clapped Salazar on the shoulder, "I couldn't help it! You looked so cute like that!"

"YOU--!! Oh that's it, when you get out of here, you're sleeping on the couch for a week! And if you make that remark about guess who would follow, I'll hex you into next week!" he said, but pulled him close, relieved he was alive to prank him. Then he met Godric's eyes. "We still need to name our son..."

Godric giggled, then dared to say, "You wouldn't dare hex me Slytherin. Besides, the couch doesn't even fit one person let alone two!" Then he paused and looked thoughtful for a moment, "Severus." He said simply, "Severus Godric Slytherin."

* * *

**_Max: . Long! And going to be longer! I still have the final chapter to write! . Please review dears! Flames will you used to feed the fires in my dungeon! Ta-ta loves!_**


	2. Daddy goes 'POP'

**_Max: AND TEH LAST CHAPPIE! Thank you to who reviewed! (Huggles) I want to thank meh fwiend Francesca for helping me write this entire like... almost 20 page story! OO Thank you love! Read and Review dears!_**

**_Warning: Yaoi, MPreg_**

**_Pairing: Salazar/Godric, Severus Snape/Harry, Severus Slytherin(OC)/Lucien Malfoy(OC), Mention of Draco Malfoy/Bill Weasley_**

* * *

Salazar smiled warmly then remembered that he had given their child to Helga to look after until Godric had woken up. Just then the name Godric had suggested sunk in and he looked at his lover. "Severus?? Where did that name come from?"

Godric chuckled lightly, "I'm planning for the future." he said cryptically as he looked into Salazar's eyes.

Salazar raised an eyebrow curiously at him. "Dare I ask?"

"I think," he said softly, "That our baby will be just like his father. A true Slytherin. Though of course, he will take after me with my pranks." Godric smirked at the slightly shocked face on his mate.

Salazar smiled and shook his head. "God help the wizarding world," he teased Godric, looking at him with that mischievous twinkle in his eyes again.

Godric's eyes widened in mock surprise, "Did THE Salazar Slytherin just make a joke?! Oh Merlin I think he did!"

Salazar smirked and kissed Godric's forehead. "I did no such thing," he razzed.

Godric just smirked up at his lover and pulled him down for a bruising kiss, "Oh shut up you arse."

Salazar yelped, a bit undignified, then kissed him back, just as deeply, just as passionately. "Who are you calling an arse..." he muttered against Godric's lips.

"Not quite sure of that myself." he whispered, "Maybe... You can help me remember?" Godric smirked as he pulled Salazar on top of him.

Salazar grinned, and then turned serious. "Are you sure you feel up to this?"

Godric rolled his eyes at Salazar, "What ever that blasted medi-wizard told you is not true, love. I put myself in a coma to gather my magic back. I'm perfectly fine now Zar."

Salazar gawked at him for a long moment, then shook his head, "That is just like you Godric. Always doing things on your own without telling anyone else."

"Zar," he mumbled sadly, "Do you think we will be good parents? I don't want to do this unless I know I can. Maybe we should just let Helga have the baby... You know how much he love children."

Salazar shook his head. "Godric... Gryphon, we can take care of our child. I, for one, don't see giving up our child as an option..." he said quietly, but a note of hurt was evident in his tone, even though he tried to hide it.

Godric sighed and looked up into Salazar's beautiful black eyes, before moving to the side so he could lay next to him, "Maybe your right. I'm just afraid of being a bad parent."

Salazar held him close. "We both are, but... I know deep down neither of us would be a bad parent..."

* * *

**_Almost 2 Years Later_**

Godric was sitting silently on the couch in front of the fire in his home when his son, Severus, ran screaming from the bathroom, "Daddy! Papa is hurting me!"

"Severus, I did not!" Salazar called, poking his head out of the bathroom with an exasperated look.

Godric chuckled and looked down at his dripping wet child, "Sevvy, you need to go finish your bath. I'm sure Papa wasn't trying to hurt you."

Severus' eyes widened and he clung to Godric's leg, "But daddy! He made the soap go in my eyes and it hurts!!"

"Severus, I told you to close your eyes so the soap wouldn't get in them... Now get over here and finish your bath!" Salazar huffed, irritated.

Severus just pouted and clung tighter to his daddy's leg, "Nuuh! You did it on purpose! You're a meanie! Daddy even said so! You make daddy hurt! That's why his tummy is big again!" Godric laughed at his son's argument and patted his head then turned twinkling eyes on his husband.

Salazar bit his lip, trying to hold back a laugh at that, and looked over at Godric, trying to hold back a shite-eating grin.

Godric raised his hands in the air in a show of defense, "I did not tell him anything!"

"I heard daddy scream and now daddy's belly is big! It's all Papas' fault! He makes daddy sad!" Severus stated when he looked at Salazar and saw his funny face.

Godric attempted to hold back his giggles but his attempts were futile and he burst out laughing.

Salazar bit his lip, but he couldn't hold it back anymore and burst into hysterical laughter, actually holding his stomach and sinking down to the floor...

Severus looked between his two fathers, then rolled his eyes, and glared pointedly at both of them, "Daddy! Papa! Stop laughing at me! I'm gonna get mad if you don't!"

Salazar at this point was laughing so hard he could barely breathe, much less say anything in reply to his son's outburst.

Severus just glared harder at his father, then suddenly, a bright light wrapped it's self around Salazar and pulsed continuously. Severus looked shocked and he hide himself behind his dad.

Salazar stopped laughing and his eyes went wide at the light that pulsed around him. "What the hell..."

Godric looked shocked for a moment before he quickly dissipated the spell, then he and his husband looked down at their small child, "Severus, what did you just do to your father?"

Salazar got to his feet and held out his hand. "Come here, Severus," he said. "It's alright, I'm not angry," he said, noticing the look on his son's face.

Severus began to cry as he ran into his fathers arms, still dripping wet with bath water and soap, "I'm sorry papa! I didn't mean to! I just wanted papa to be nice and stop laughing!" Severus hugged his father around the middle and buried his face in his robes.

Godric looked down at his distraught son and sighed, "Sevvy, I want you to be more careful. That was a very powerful curse you just used on your father! Next time you might kill him. So no more magic until you start school or you absolutely need it. Okay?"

Severus sniffled and whispered, "Okay daddy..." before burying his face back in his fathers robes.

Salazar stepped over to them and knelt down, and hugged Severus. "It's alright..." he whispered, trying to comfort the child. "Papa's okay." He looked up at Godric, as if to reassure him of the fact that he was alright too.

Godric sighed in relief and knelt down next to his husband and drew him and his child into a hug, "I love you both so much..." he whispered then looked at Severus, "You!" he cried, "Bath! And don't say your papa is trying to hurt you! He would never do such a thing. And Sev, he doesn't hurt your daddy okay?"

"Okay daddy..." Severus pouted sadly.

Salazar chuckled, and picked Severus up. "Come on, let's finish your bath," he said.

"AH! Papa! Put me down! I can walk! Let go!" Severus whined as his father carried him back to the bath and threw him gently in the tub, "Daddy! Papa's being mean again!" Godric just chuckled and returned to his seat on the couch, reading his book.

Salazar waved his hand and a bit of water swirled up and gently spilled onto Severus' hair, and he chuckled. "I'm not being mean, Severus."

"Uh huh! When daddy gives me a bath he doesn't use magic! It hurts when papa uses his magic! It makes a 'thump' sound and then boom!" Severus pouted, ducking his head into the water.

Salazar sat back on his heels and smiled a bit. "Alright, I won't use magic then," he said.

"Um.." Severus looked up sheepishly, "Will you make the ducky move with your magic papa? Pretty please?! I'll tell daddy your being nice!"

Salazar gave him an amused/exasperated look. "Alright..." He waved his hand and muttered a spell and suddenly the ducky began to move, then suddenly came to life, as a real duck.

Severus chased the duck around the small pool sized tub, filled to his waist with water. After a couple minutes of chasing the duck, he plopped down in the water, splashing his father in the face and getting his robes all wet, "Haha! Papa is wet!" he giggled.

"Ack--what the--?" he sputtered, then looked to Severus and smirked, then splashed a bit of water back at him. "Two can play that game, you little imp!" he laughed.

Severus splashed his father again, over and over. Salazar was dripping wet when he emerged from the bathroom after draining the tub, dressing his son, and telling the young boy to go put his dirtied cloths in the laundry basket. Godric looked at him, wide-eyed, "It's rather amusing to see the aristocratic Slytherin dripping wet like that. Not to mention VERY hot." he purred.

Salazar smirked that Slytherin smirk again and waved his hand. A bucket of water appeared from out of nowhere, hovered above Godric's head, and then suddenly dumped on him, drenching him. He laughed. "And it's rather amusing to see the prankster Gryffindor dripping wet too... Not to mention HOT..." he purred back with a laugh.

Godric just glared at his husband and threw his ruined book in the fire, "Bastard." he murmured then tackled Salazar, "I think you're much sexier when wet."

Salazar grinned and flipped them so he was on top and then said, "We might want to wait until our son isn't in the room..." he said and nodded over both their shoulders to where Severus stood watching them.

Godric looked up and saw his son's wide eyes, "Oops. I forgot he was out here. Hehe!" he blushed a bright red and turned away from his son, "Can't we get Helga to watch him? Or is he... 'Spending time' with Rowena?"

Salazar nodded. "Those two have barely been out of each other's sights for the past six months..."

"True..." Godric mumbled, "But can't they spare a few hours for us? We have barely had any time alone since Sev was born! Will you please ask Zar?"

Salazar nodded. "I'll ask and if they say no I'll hex them into next month!"

"Papa!" Severus finally cut in, "What are you doing to daddy?!"

Salazar suddenly froze and turned back to where their son was still staring at them. He turned crimson and looked down at Godric. "Would you like to explain it, love?"

Godric looked at Salazar like he was a two headed troll, "I would rather not. You are his father, Salazar. YOU tell him!" Godric shoved his husband off of him and bolted from the room, "I'm going to take a shower! Tell me when your done Zar!"

He fell back on his arse, rather undignified. "TRAITOR!" he called out, then turned back to Severus.

Severus was just sat on the couch looking rather innocent, "Why are you yelling at daddy, papa?"

"Because your daddy and I are... well..." he stammered, turning a little crimson, "We were playing a game..."

Severus looked confused for a second before his face light up in a bright smile, "Oh I get it! Papa is trying to make daddy fatter!" Severus hopped up and ran to his room chanting all the way, "Papa is making daddy fatter! Papa is making daddy fatter! Hey Grandpa Slytherin! Papa is trying to make daddy fat!"

Salazar stared after the child, wide-eyed, as if shocked that the simple explanation had worked. He had expected Severus to press the matter more, really. He stood and went over to the bathroom. "Gryphon..." he began, then he realized the child had yelled "Grandpa Slytherin!" and hurried out after him, "Severus, come back!"

Severus giggled as he ran away from his irate father, "Papa is gonna make daddy go 'POP!' Hehe! 'POP POP POP!'"

"Severus Godric Slytherin, you come back here and stop telling the paintings everything or you'll be grounded for a week!" Salazar huffed angrily, attempting to grab the child by the arm.

Severus just ran faster and hid under the table, "Haha papa! You can't catch me! And daddy wouldn't let you ground me so I'm not scared!" Severus stuck his tongue out at his father before sprinting out from under the table to hide behind the couch.

Salazar darted after him. "You little imp!"

"WAH! Daddy! Daddy! Papa is gonna get me! Help!" Severus darted over to the bathroom door and banged his tiny fists on it, "Don't let Daddy get me!"

Godric just opened the bathroom door a crack, looked around for Salazar, and shot him with a water gun, "There. Now he'll leave you be Sev. I'm the one that must worry now."

Salazar yelped, rather undignified. "Gryffindor!"

Godric followed suit of his son and stuck his tongue out at his husband before pulling the small boy into the bathroom with him and slamming the door shut.

"What the hell... Hey!" he yelped. "Open the door!"

"Oh hush Slytherin! Ask nicely and I'll let you in!" Godric called through the heavy doors, smiling at his son.

"Oh, come on, Gryphon! Open the door!" he called back. "Don't make me hex it open..." he smirked.

Godric gasped at that then quickly warded the doors so any hexes will be reflected back to the caster, "Go ahead and try it Slytherin!"

"What the hell... Gryffindor!" he called angrily, sensing the newly placed wards and pounding his fists against the door.

"Just apologize Salazar! And we'll come out!" Godric sighed tiredly.

Salazar sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry!"

Godric quickly removed the wards and unlocked the door. As soon as his feet left the bathroom his arms where wrapped around Salazar's neck, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked sarcastically.

He looked back over his shoulder. "Isn't this how we got in this mess in the first place? And he--" he gestured at Severus-- "--was going to tell all the paintings I was going to make you pop!"

Godric raised an eyebrow at that, "Pop? How would you make me... Pop?" He paused for a moment then suddenly it clicked, "Oh! I get it! Haha! He meant you were going to get me pregnant! Though I already am so that won't quite work just yet!" Godric smiled mischievously and looked down at his son, "Now Sev, you do not need to be telling the paintings any such things ok?" Godric waited for Severus to nod his head in understanding before turning back to Salazar, "Oh! And before I forget! I am due to... Pop, in about 4 more months!"

"4 months?!" He stared at his lover with a shocked look, and then smiled warmly, "If only it was sooner." He mumbled.

Godric just laughed at his husband before kissing him soundly then moving away, "Come Severus," he called, "Time for bed. We must wake up early in the morning so we can go out."

Salazar kissed him back, and then muttered after Godric broke the kiss, "Go out...? Where?"

Godric rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you have forgotten! We are going to muggle London with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape! Did you know Snape's wife is due to have a child in the next month?"

"Oh, right, I did forget," he said, sheepishly.

"Malfoy is bringing his son with him so it should be alright to have Severus with us. I'll owl him before I go to bed tonight, just to be sure." Godric said calmly picking Severus up and carrying him to his room.

Salazar nodded, following them into Severus' room.

Godric laid his son down and pulled the covers over him. He leaned down and placed a gently kiss on Severus' forehead, "Sweet dreams my son." he whispered.

Severus just smiled up at his fathers, "Night daddy. Night Papa." and within just a few short minutes, he was asleep.

Salazar smiled warmly as he stood in the doorway, watching his lover and his son.

* * *

**_Present: 1993_**

Severus Snape stormed into his potions class, slamming the door against the wall, and marched down the aisle to his desk, speaking as he went, "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class!" He glared pointedly at the 5th year Slytherin's attempting to hex their fellow 5th year Gryffindors.

Harry held back the urge to roll his eyes at the professor's sense of dramatic entrances and sighed. He hated potions class with a passion, and not just because Snape gave him a hard time whenever the opportunity presented itself... No, wait, that was the only reason...

"Today you will be learning how to make the Draft of The Living Dead. Make a mistake and you just might lose a finger." at this, Severus glanced over at Neville Longbottom who blushed sheepishly, attempting to turn his face and look the other way.

Harry glanced over at Neville, and gave him a sympathetic look.

Severus noticed Harry turning his face away and decided to call him on it, "Mr. Potter, I am giving you instructions! Either listen to them or fail my class!"

He turned back to Snape, and narrowed his eyes. "Good Lord, Professor, what crawled up your arse sideways this morning?" he snapped.

Severus looked rather shocked for a moment before he glared at Harry, "Detention after class Potter!"

Harry narrowed his eyes more but went quiet, well aware of everyone's shocked stares on him.

The rest of class went by smoothly, Severus only taking 20 points from Gryffindor for Neville succeeding in blowing up his cauldron. When the end of class came, Severus dismissed everyone except Harry, "Potter, get over here." he said, irritated.

Harry watched Ron and Hermione leave the dungeon classroom then reluctantly approached Snape.

Severus walked around to the front of his desk where Harry was standing, and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Such impudence Potter."

Harry stiffened, but kept his agitated glare on Snape. He said nothing for the moment.

Severus sighed before removing his hands and moving to sit behind his desk, "Are you going to accompany me to the Quidditch Championship game this Saturday Harry?"

Harry sighed, then seemed to slump, as if something had truly been bothering him, but nodded.

Severus noticed the change in Harry, "What's wrong?" he questioned, genuinely concerned.

Harry shook his head. "It's nothing, really."

Severus sigh, irritated now, "Potter, tell me what's wrong. Now."

Harry looked up at Snape. "How long must we keep this a secret?" he asked, and his eyes searched Snape's.

"Until you graduate. You know that Harry. I've explained this to you many times now." Severus stood up again and walked over to stand in front of Harry, "I really do love you. You know that. Even if we can not tell anyone yet, that does not stop me from loving you."

Harry sighed, but nodded. "I love you too." He looked up at Snape and a slight smile creased his lips.

Severus smiled as well, and then leaned down to kiss Harry lightly on the lips, "My chambers tonight Harry. After dinner. Don't be late."

Harry kissed him back, seeming to cheer up a little. "Alright. I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Hold it Potter; you still have a detention for that smart mouth of yours." Severus said sternly, glaring at the boy.

Harry blinked. "Oh, come on, love..." he said.

"No Harry. I don't want people thinking I've gone soft on you." he interjected.

He blinked, and then shrugged. "Oh well, it'll give us more time together."

"You are going to help me clean off my desk. It's gotten rather messy. Thanks to you." Severus glared at Harry, remembering the incident. Harry had stormed into the classroom, walked over to Severus who was sitting at his desk, and pushed everything to the floor. Demanding that Severus help him with his little... Problem.

Harry gave him an innocent look. "My fault? I don't know what you mean, Severus..." he said and laughed as he started to help Snape. "So... how come you never talk about your family? Don't you have any living family?" he asked, looking up at him and searching his eyes curiously.

Severus looked at Harry and was about to speak when the classroom doors burst open. A man who looked to be in his earlier 30 storming to the front of the classroom, "SEVERUS SALAZAR SNAPE!! How dare you ignore my messages! I have been trying to get a hold of you for over a year!" the man demanded, glaring daggers at Severus. Then he seemed to notice Harry, "Ah! You have a student in here. Hello there!"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as the newcomer barged in, then calmed and turned to look at the man. "Hello," he said quietly.

Severus looked dejectedly at the other man, "Hello old geezer." he sneered.

The other man seethed at being called an old geezer, "Snape! How can you talk to your poor great great grandfather like that?!"

Harry gaped. "Great, great grandfather??" he managed to choke out, looking between his lover and the newcomer.

"Yes. I am Snape's great great grandfather! I may not look it, but I am! I haven't aged a bit since I was 25!" he yelled happily.

Severus rolled his eyes, "That's because you used ancient magic. That immortal spell of yours. It does have its disadvantages old man!"

The man just glared at Severus then turned to Harry, "I'm Severus Godric Slytherin. Nice to meet you Mr...?"

"Harry Potter, sir..." he said, glancing at Snape as he shook Slytherin's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter. You can call me whatever you like." he said happily, then looked at the boys robes, "I see your a Gryffindor!"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir," he said, not quite sure what to make of this strange man...

"Very good! My dad was Gryffindor and my father Slytherin." He said proudly.

Severus just rolled his eyes, "Oh quite your bragging old man!"

Harry watched the exchange with a mix of amusement and sympathy for his lover, but it was still slightly funny to him.

Slytherin seemed to remember something and he opened his mouth to speak, "Oh yes! Your father has returned for Japan. Though he is leaving again for Germany in a few short days. You need to go speak to him!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Why do I need to speak to that man? He's a lying prat."

Harry glanced at his lover, then perched himself atop one of the tables to watch this exchange in interest, wondering why Snape had never mentioned any of these people.

Severus glanced over at Harry, "Off the table Harry. I do not need you knocking anything over again."

Slytherin grinned stupidly, "Harry? Severus Snape! Is this your lover? Is he the reason you have been ignoring me?" Slytherin's questions only made Severus turn a light shade of pink and turn his head in the other direction.

Harry turned dark crimson and coughed into his hand, also looking the other way.

Slytherin's grin widened, "I was right! Snape! Why didn't you tell me you were dating the Gryffindor heir? Though I should have known... You of course, ARE the Slytherin heir..."

Severus looked shocked for a moment, "Gryffindor heir?"

Harry fell off the table in shock. "Slytherin heir??"

"Well of course! Severus is my only grandchild as of yet! And as for Mr. Potter, he's a descendant of my younger sister!" Slytherin said proudly seeming pleased with himself.

Harry picked himself off the floor, gathering what was left of his dignity after that little fall and looked to Snape questioningly, as if wondering if he had known about any of this before.

Severus looked at Harry and shrugged his shoulders slightly, "He's the one that would know Harry. He is the son of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor."

Harry gaped, and then looked back at Slytherin. "Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin?? Two of the founders of Hogwarts?" he asked, still rather in shock.

Old Severus let his Slytherin side take over for a moment, "No. Circus performers." he said, "Of course the founders!"

Harry shook his head, not sure what to make of the old man.

Slytherin rolled his eyes, "You two remind me of my parents!"

Severus blinked, "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

Slytherin chuckled darkly, "Godric Gryffindor was a very kind if slightly insane man. And Salazar Slytherin was a mostly composed aristocrat. Take your pick on insult or compliment."

"I'll assume it was a compliment on my part." Severus sighed tiredly.

"I'll just... stay neutral either way..." Harry muttered, then something Slytherin had said earlier suddenly, finally sank in. "Wait, you said I was a descendant of your younger sister... might I ask who she is?"

"Of course Mr. Potter. Her name was Delilah Lillian Slytherin. She died a few short years ago." he said sadly, "She was a very bright woman. Always taking care of everybody except herself. Such a foolish woman she was."

"Lillian...?" he asked. "Was she by any chance married to James Potter...?" he asked.

Slytherin looked shocked for a moment, "Oh no no no! That was her daughter! Lillian Rose Evans! Well, Potter after she married that little misfit!"

"Typical of a Slytherin to despise a Gryffindor..." Severus muttered to himself so the old Slytherin wouldn't hear.

"I never knew them... they died when I was a baby..." he said, and brushed his hair out of the way to reveal the lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Died?! Merlin no! Your parents are as alive as I am! If not more! Your grandmother put protection spells on your parents when she found out they were targeted by that Voldemort prat! They did appear to be dead however. But the spells transferred any curses thrown at them to Delilah..." Slytherin explained.

Harry stared at him, wide-eyed. "My parents... are alive?!" He shook his head and leaned back against one of the tables. He looked to Snape. "Did you know anything about this??"

Severus shock his head no, "I had no idea Harry." he whispered.

Slytherin chuckled, "Only my parents and I know the truth."

"I want to see them..." Harry whispered, trembling now.

Slytherin sighed sadly, "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but you can not see them until Voldemort is dead. He would be dead already if my parents could find him!"

"But--!" he started, his eyes near desperation.

"I'm sorry Potter, but there is nothing I can do." Slytherin looked over and saw the unbearably depressed look on Harry's face, "I'll talk to my parents. Only if it is alright with them can you see your parents."

Harry nodded, not getting his hopes up, though, because he knew the chances of anyone agreeing to it were slim to none. He looked over at Snape, and his eyes just radiated everything he was feeling in that moment.

Severus collected Harry into his arms and held him close, "It's all right Harry. You'll be able to see them soon, no matter what."

Slytherin looked as though he would gag, "Bloody hell! Why are you so mushy?" he questioned.

Harry nodded, ignoring Slytherin's outburst, and sighed, shutting his eyes tightly. His parents were alive... after all he'd heard about how Voldemort had murdered them and he had been the only one to survive... He shook his head and held back tears.

Severus looked up to Slytherin, "How is your husband doing old man?" he questioned softly.

Slytherin frowned, "Lucien Malfoy is an evil little prat!" he spit out venomously.

Harry blinked, and then looked back at Slytherin when he heard the name Malfoy, the name of his archrival...

Slytherin noticed Harry's recognition, "You know the Malfoy's?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I know them..." he spat out, as if the words were venom.

"Oh yes! Draco should be in your level! I almost forgot about my little nephew!" Slytherin grinned evil, "I'm surprised you do not get along. Draco is a little goodygoody at home." Slytherin looked at his watch the squeaked, "I must be leaving now! I have an appointment with Lucien!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "I thought you were mad at him?"

Slytherin chuckled, "I'm always mad at that prat!"

Harry blinked and shook his head, the image of Draco being a little goody-two-shoes was enough to either make his head want to explode or make him want to die of laughter, but he couldn't decide which option would have worked better, so he stayed quiet about it, even though part of him was cheering over having even a bit of burn ammo to use against Draco.

Slytherin looked Harry up and down before adding, "I have some more new for you. Draco is in love with Bill Weasley. Use that information well Potter. I don't want to be as disappointed with you as I was with your father!" and with that the old man left in a puff of smoke.

Harry stared at the spot where Slytherin had been for a long moment, then looked back to Snape. "He's a strange old man..." he muttered.

Severus laughed, "That's what happens when you mix the original Slytherin and Gryffindor together."

Harry chuckled then turned serious again. "Do you think they'll let me see my parents...?" he asked quietly, searching Snape's eyes.

Severus thought for a moment, "Godric won't mind but Salazar will fight about it. Even if your parents are Gryffindor's, they are still Salazar's grandchildren."

He sighed. "So until Voldemort is dead, the chance isn't very good..."

"I wouldn't say that. Godric tends to be very... persuasive." Severus chuckled loudly.

Severus smirked, "I guess you could say that." Severus then grabbed Harry around the waist, pulling him flush against him. What do you say I persuade you Harry?"

Harry blushed, and then grinned rather impishly. "Give it your best shot..." he chuckled.

**_THE END!_**

* * *

**_Max: AND THE END! Please review dears! (Hugs)_**


	3. Author Note

_**Max:** To those of you who are still reading this story and leaving reviews complaining to me that Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw are witches, **I KNOW!!** If you are incapable of reading an Author Note Ten don't read the damn story! I said in the very beginning that I was making **ALL 4 FOUNDERS MEN!!** Because it would help my plot develop! Geez! Stop revewin me statin the obvious! I am a major Harry Potter fan! Why the hell would I not know that Helga and Rowena are women?! Jeez! I amsorry, but it really pisses me off that people are so stupid! **NO OFFENSE TO THE PEOPLE WHO UNDERSTAND!** If you are one of the people who was to stupid to read the fuckin warnin/pairing first, **GROW A GODDAMN BRAIN!!**_

_Lovies,_

**_Mr. Max_**


	4. Author Note 2

_**Max:** Ok, seriously people, I said at the beginning that I was making **ALL** the founders **MALE!** So please stop telling me that Rowena and Helga are women! I'm not stupid! I know they are actually women! I wanted to make them men so it would make it easier to write my story! **NOW STOP REVIEWING THIS STORY JUST TO TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW! IT IS UNNECISARY TO TELL ME THE OBVIOUS! I HAD A WARNING IN THE BEGINNING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT! AS IS THE WARNING IN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY STORIES!!**_

**_Lovies,  
Mr. Max_**


End file.
